


I Tried to Scream, But My Head Was Under Water

by JUJUChick30



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Depression, Other, Self-Harm, Zelda is in so much pain, fascination with suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUJUChick30/pseuds/JUJUChick30
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING!Zelda pushes the limit, and she is starting to find comfort in one day seeing things through.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I Tried to Scream, But My Head Was Under Water

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN TRIGGER WARNING!   
> We all know Zelda keeps everything inside, how she self harms and to me I feel like she dabbles on the edge of life and death when things are just to much.  
> Title from the song Everything I wanted by Billie Eilish which gave me inspiration because to me this is Zelda's one of many songs. If you haven't heard it you can find it on my Spotify Madam Spellman by mapetite1_6.

The blood dripped dyeing the water a light pink, tears fell and blended in creating little swirls in the mixture. Shaky breaths slipped out as Zelda looked at her wrist, she always cleared it up before she completely blacked out but she always pushed it a bit further each time. One of these days she knows she won’t stop it in time, and frighteningly enough she was okay with that knowledge. Biting her lip as she begun to feel her body shake, the chill was starting but Zelda kept watching.

Drip.

Slip.

Slip.

Drip.

Gasp.

Slip.

Drip.

She ran a thumb over the cut, hissing at the pain but enjoying the punishment of the simple touch. When had things gotten this way, when had her mind become so…sick? No, that wasn’t the right word or was it? Another drip, tunnel vision starting. Looking at the clock, she had another minute before it was to late, she could push it another few seconds. She wanted to push it, looking down she watched as more blood slipped and fell into the water.

Knock.

Knock.

“Zelds!”

Muttering the incantation Zelda watched as her wrist stitched itself up, in a matter of seconds not even a faint line could be seen. Standing up on shaky legs Zelda let the water begin to drain, reaching over and grabbing her robe she released a shaky breath.

“Zelds!”

Knock.

Knock.

Flinging the door open Zelda glared at Hilda who had concern on her face. “What do you want, sister?”

“I…dinner is ready.”

“I’m not hungry.”

Slam.

Lock.

Listening as footsteps retreated, sliding down the door, covering her mouth as a sob slipped out. Why was she so broken?


End file.
